Moments
by OreoKookee
Summary: "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." -Sarah Dessen


"Rei-chan..."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

The three words slipped past the blonde's lips effortlessly, as if saying them was something as simple as stating how hungry he was. It caught the other boy off guard, had him speechless for a good minute or two, leaving them in silence aside from the gentle hiss of the waves and the soft breeze blowing past their ears. He pursed his lips in thought, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Really?" Rei asked. Nagisa smiled and turned his head as well, soft blonde locks blowing into his face. He brushed them out of his eyes and nodded, leaning back on his hands and sighing contentedly. Rei stared at him for a moment, examining his features closely. The soft curve of his jaw, the single dimple on his left cheek, the white scar on his chin from an accident in his childhood. He smiled too and gestured for him to come closer, spreading his legs to allow Nagisa to sit in his lap. The blonde happily obliged, brushing the moist sand from his pants before getting comfortable and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" Nagisa asked, resting his head on Rei's chest and looking out at the ocean. Rei kissed the top of his head and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "Not as beautiful as you," he said. Nagisa smiled brightly and held Rei's face in his hands, giggling softly before gently pulling him down for a kiss.

"D-Does it feel good, Nagisa-kun?"  
"Rei...-chan... _aah_, yes, it does.."  
"I've... never done this before, so-"  
"Rei-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"_Shhh_."

The bluenette blinked a couple of times before smiling softly and closing the small space between their lips, muffling a moan trying to escape from Nagisa's throat. He continued to move his hand clumsily along the blonde's shaft, circling his thumb over the frenulum a couple of times. Nagisa tensed at this, a short moan escaping as he moved their lips apart briefly.

"Be a little gentler," he said breathlessly, making Rei apologize quickly. Nagisa quieted him with another open-mouthed kiss and a little roll of his hips, urging him to continue. Rei groaned quietly and pushed his boyfriend onto his back, pulling his bright pink boxers down to his ankles so he could spread his legs more. He looked back up and couldn't help but stare at Nagisa's face, beautiful with a soft flush, dilated pupils, and wet, pink lips.

"Nagisa, you're _so beautiful_," Rei mumbled, moving his hand a bit faster around the blonde's length. "Aah, Rei-chan..." he moaned, pressing his head back into the pillows and arching his back. Rei placed soft kisses over every inch of Nagisa's face, neck, and shoulders, feeling his own erection twitch with arousal with every soft moan and cry. Before too long, he was thrusting his hips up in time with Rei's strokes, and his breathing had become erratic.

"Rei-chan, I-I'm close-!"  
Rei gently held Nagisa's hips still and slowed his strokes a bit, squeezing tighter and moving his hand up and at a slight angle. This had Nagisa gasping and moaning even louder, grabbing Rei's shirt in fistfuls as he wriggled his hips restlessly. "Rei-cha-_aah! Rei_...!"

Nagisa suddenly stiffened, moaning breathily and tilting his hips up as much as he could while Rei still held them. He kept the slow yet firm pace, letting him ride out his orgasm, and couldn't help but stare at the blonde's beautiful face, his eyebrows turned up and his eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss.

Once Nagisa came back down from his high, he was practically limp he was so relaxed. He looked like he could have fallen asleep right there. "...Heh... I didn't last very long, did I?" the blonde laughed, opening his eyes and looking up at Rei lovingly. The bluenette was suddenly very aware of the sticky mess on his hand and Nagisa's stomach and shirt, averting his eyes as his face turned bright red.

"U-Uhm... we should go wash up," Rei stammered, shifting to sit up and adjusting his glasses with his clean hand. Nagisa whined and pulled his boyfriend back down, rubbing their noses together affectionately. "That was really good, Rei," he praised softly, not seeming to care about the mess. Rei cleared his throat, trying to will the color in his cheeks away. "Well, I... I'm glad," he replied. "I... honestly enjoyed it, a-as well..."

Nagisa giggled and kissed Rei's nose, running a thumb along his jawline. "Hey," the blonde whispered, as if someone else could hear. "I can feel your boner through your pants... I think it's your turn." Rei's heart skipped a beat as he heard his zipper come undone. "Wha...? Ah, N-Nagisa-kun, wai-_aah_...!"

"Nagisa-kun, we really shouldn't be here after hours..."

The blonde gave his boyfriend a smirk as he pulled his t-shirt off. "That's what makes it fun!" he insists. Rei adjusted his glasses and stayed in the doorway of the locker room. "We didn't even bring our s-swimsuits," he stammered as Nagisa removed his trousers, exposing his naked self to the warm Summer air. Rei averted his eyes, looking around to double check that nobody was there.

Nagisa made his way toward him, smirking mischievously and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you being so bashful, Rei-chan?" he purred. "You've seen me naked tons of times. Is it because we're dating now?" His tone was low and gently teasing, and it somehow aroused Rei.

The blonde took Rei's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his head to face him. He distracted him with a soft, open-mouthed kiss while he worked at his pants, getting them down around his ankles in three seconds flat. Rei reluctantly broke the kiss, his face still burning red. "N-Nagisa," he mumbled as his boyfriend removed his glasses, folding them up before pulling off his shirt. He ran his soft fingers over Rei's chest with one hand, slowly tugging down his boxers with the other. "C'mon Rei, it'll be fun," he encouraged, smiling softly. He took the bluenette's hands and pulled him toward the pool, not even bothering to fold any of their clothes. He gave Rei a quick kiss before turning around and diving into the pool, leaving Rei smiling and shaking his head. He dove in after him, welcoming the cold water. He stayed submerged for a few seconds before shooting back up for air. Nagisa was only a couple feet away, pushing his wet hair away from his eyes and smiling brightly.

The moon was high in sky, shining directly on the water and creating a sort of romantic atmosphere. Rei couldn't take his eyes off of Nagisa; the blue light reflected off of his wet shoulders and neck, and somehow illuminated his long, full eyelashes. He was looking at him with an intimate expression, his features soft and calm.

"Rei-chan... come here," Nagisa said, gesturing with a tiny flick of his head. Rei smiled and waded over, coming up so close that their noses almost touched. "Yes, Nagisa?" he said softly, placing his hands on his hips. The blonde wrapped his arms around his neck and tilted his head up to look at the taller boy, pulling himself so their bodies were flush against each other. "Kiss me," he purred. Rei didn't have to be told twice.

Rei moved one hand to the back of Nagisa's neck as he kissed him passionately, having to hold back a satisfied moan as he felt his boyfriend's soft lips against his own for the first time since that morning. He parted his lips and gently sucked in Nagisa's bottom one, getting the exact adorable reaction he was aiming for. He whimpered a little and lifted one leg to wrap around Rei's waist, gasping away from the kiss briefly when their half-hard members brushed against each other. Rei couldn't help but groan, lifting Nagisa up and reconnecting their lips as he made his way toward the pool wall.

Nagisa moaned as he was pressed between Rei and the wall, shifting his hips so their erections were lined up. Rei shivered visibly with delight and experimentally thrust his hips upward, earning a shaky gasp from the blonde. "Rei-chan, that feels _good_," he moaned. "Aah... Keep doing that, _please_..."

Rei kissed Nagisa's neck and held the edge of the pool wall to steady himself, then continued to thrust his hips slowly. The blonde's high-pitched whimpers and the feeling of his throbbing erection against his own made his head spin, and he was unable to contain a wanton groan, the sound making Nagisa gasp and shiver with delight.

Before too long, both boys were panting and sweating, moving faster and faster until water was sloshing and spilling over the pool wall. Nagisa's lips were on Rei's neck, kissing and sucking until there were plenty of dark red marks. His heels were digging into Rei's lower back, keeping him close as he moved his hips with reckless abandon. Nagisa could feel the edge of the pool digging into his back, and he was thankful that it was rounded instead of sharp. He knew he would be bruised in the morning.

Rei stopped his hips, breathing heavily and trying not to collapse; his legs were trembling with exertion. Nagisa immediately wrapped one hand around both of their members, squeezing gently and quickly stroking up and down. He was so close, he was surprised he even lasted this long.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun...!" Rei moaned, biting his lip and holding his breath, the two major signs that he was about to come. "Wait for me, Rei-chan," Nagisa breathed, tilting his head back a bit and rolling his hips in a small circle. "Oooh, I'm so _close_..."

They only lasted a few more seconds, and when they finally came, they looked each other in the eyes, their foreheads pressed together as they moaned each other's names. They stayed there for a few minutes afterward, catching their breath and giggling in their post-orgasm high.

"That was fun, Rei-chan," Nagisa said with a smile once they were back in the locker room. Rei blushed and turned around to face him, gasping when he saw the already light-purple marks on Nagisa's back. "N-Nagisa, what happened to your back?" he asked, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way before walking over to him and caressing his back. "Oh, it's nothing," the blonde said. "They're just from the edge of the pool. I'm fine."

Rei sighed and leaned down to kiss the bruises, then came back up to kiss Nagisa softly on the lips. He hummed happily and kissed him back, dropping his shirt on the ground and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Ah, Nagisa," Rei mumbled, pulling back a bit. "I think we'd better wait until we get back... It's getting late." Nagisa giggled and gave him one last peck before letting him go and putting the rest of his clothes on.


End file.
